Map
A map is a common feature of Laptrap in most ClueFinders games. The map shows the current region that the ClueFinders are in, and where they can travel to. The locations that appear on the map are usually where activities take place. Often times, clicking on a location on the map instantly takes the ClueFinders anywhere, but only if they have visited that location before. If a location hasn't been visited yet, it will usually appear grayed out, or not visible at all. Sometimes, the map feature will display one map for the entirety of the game. Other times, different maps will be displayed at different points in the game, for when the ClueFinders don't need to travel back and forth between locations. The map also usually indicates what items can be collected at certain locations. In the Games ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: The Mystery of Mathra Laptrap's map shows the entirety of Numeria at all times, which is divided into four areas: The Monkey Kingdom, the Goo Lagoon, the Jungle Canopy, and the Lost City. The map only allows the player to travel within one area at a time. icons on the map indicate where items, such as Sneezeberries, Goo Beetles, Snagnets and Golden Keys, can be obtained. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid Laptrap can display two different maps, depending on where the ClueFinders currently are: one for Cairo, and one for the Nile Kingdom. After leaving the Nile Kingdom, the map can longer be accessed. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano Laptrap's map shows the entirety of the Living Island. After entering the volcano, the map only displays a black screen with a red question mark. The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: The Empire of the Plant People Laptrap's map shows the Empire of the Plant People throughout the entire game, although only certain regions of it are visible depending on the current location. There are three versions of the map, one that is displayed while outside the empire, one for the outer region of the empire, and one for the inner region of the empire. Locations within a region become visible only after they have been visited. The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas Laptrap's map shows the entirety of the Himalayan village at all times. The map shows how many clues can be found at each location in the village. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12: Mystery of the Missing Amulet Laptrap displays different maps for the Crystal Caverns and the Mystic Mountains. The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! Laptrap and Alitrap display a map of Ultimate Toys. The map primarily shows the sixth floor. Icons for activities will appear on the map after they are visited at least once. The map will also indicate what items can be collected at each area. The other store floors on the map will appear colored in after Santiago and Leslie have visited them. Gallery Cairo map.png|The map of Cairo (''ClueFinders 4th Grade) Nile kingdom map.png|The map of the Nile Kingdom (ClueFinders 4th Grade) Cfmath map.png|The map of the Himalayan village (ClueFinders Math Adventures) Living_island_map.png|The map of the Living Island (ClueFinders 5th Grade) 6g outer regions map.png|The map of the outer regions of the plant empire (ClueFinders 6th Grade) Reading map.png|The map of the Crystal Caverns (ClueFinders Reading Adventures) Mystic mountains map.png|The map of the Mystic Mountains (ClueFinders Reading Adventures) Ultimate toys map.png|The map of Ultimate Toys (The Incredible Toy Store Adventure) Category:General features Category:Laptrap's features